1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modular battery case for prismatic cells and a battery management system. In addition, the invention relates to an energy conversion/storage system that converts DC power from various sources, stores the power, and delivers AC power.
2. The Prior Art
Previously, lead acid batteries were used in high current applications or other situation requiring robust secondary batteries. These batteries are heavy and contain environmentally damaging compounds.
Battery chemistry has been improved through the use of Lithium Ion (Li-Ion) cells. However, many Li-Ion cells need to be bundled together to provide a battery with the required power capacity. As the number of prismatic Li-Ion cells change to meet different requirements, manufacturers typically design a new case. Accordingly, each different battery has its own customized case.
A prior art example of a battery module is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,530,069 where cylindrical cells are packed into an upper tray and a differently configured lower tray. The cells are retained in sockets with bus bars coupling the cells together at the top. Wires extend out of the housing to external sensors. The prior art patent does not provide control electronics within the housing.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a modular battery case that can be expanded as the number of required cells increases.
A further aspect of the invention addresses the problem of providing AC mains power in locations where utility power is unavailable or interrupted. Prior art approaches include separate input/storage/output devices. The storage component may include lead-acid batteries that have limited operational lives. The various components need to be integrated and installed which is costly and may result in safety issues.
Accordingly it would be desirable to provide an integrated system with increased safety, functionality and reliability. In addition, it would be useful for the system to include a battery management system, system control and communication and the ability to receiving charging power from a variety of sources.